


They Say Before You Start a War, You Better Know What You're Fighting For

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broken Bones, Crying, Day 28, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Irish Steve Rogers, M/M, Men Crying, Pain, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Queer Bucky Barnes, Queer Steve Rogers, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, beaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Bucky could hear something going down in the alley. He sped up his walking, instincts forcing him to check alleys to make sure Steve wasn’t getting himself beat to a pulp. As he got closer, he could hear someone laughing.





	They Say Before You Start a War, You Better Know What You're Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 28: Beaten.

Bucky could hear something going down in the alley. He sped up his walking, instincts forcing him to check alleys to make sure Steve wasn’t getting himself beat to a pulp. As he got closer, he could hear someone laughing.

Steve pushed himself up as spat blood in the man’s face. He recoiled in surprise and Bucky used the distraction to deck him.

The man stumbled backward, hitting his head on the alley wall and passing out.

“You okay, Stevie?” Bucky asked turning his attention to Steve.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Steve managed, obviously lying.

“No you ain’t.”

Bucky picked him up, much to Steve’s dismay.

“I’m fine! Put me down, I can walk!” he protested.

“No you can’t.”

Steve tried to get out of Bucky’s grasp, but failed, yelping in pain as his movements hurt his bruised ribs.

“Told you,” Bucky said, walking back to the apartment as fast as he could without dropping Steve.

He climbed up the rickety stairs and passed Steve the key so that he could use a free hand to open the door. He put steve on the couch and went to lock the door and grab some cloths and a bucket of water. He crouched down in front of him and helped him pull off his shirt, doing his best to ignore Steve’s groans of pain.

“Sorry,” he murmured.

He got one of the cloths wet and stated gently cleaning the cuts and scrapes that he was covered in. When Steeve involuntarily started to pull away, Bucky cupped the back of his neck and squeezed, pulling the double duty of keeping him still and comforting him.

When he was done, he gently pressed his fingers into Steve’s ribs, causing him to let out a cry of pain, tears streaming down his face.

“Sorry, Stevie, gotta make sure you didn’t break any.”

He pressed his fingers against each rib and luckily none of them were broken. Steve had somehow managed not to scream, but curled in on himself the second that Bucky had finished.

“All good, doll,” he said. “Nothing broken.”

Bucky stood up and sat down next to him on the couch, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against him. Steve leaned into his embrace, pressing his face into his shoulder.

“You’ve gotta stop pickin’ fights, Stevie,” Bucky chastised.

“But they-”

“I know, I know you help it.”

“Thank you Bucky,” he whispered quietly.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
